


【草莓橘 茸米】好感度120%的纳兰迦为了福葛的话什么都…做不成！？その１

by nqrse1224



Category: JOJO的奇妙冒险, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 20:38:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20477141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nqrse1224/pseuds/nqrse1224
Summary: 是草莓橘的车。躲开躲开，无证驾驶的来了！（不你）什么？标题有种电击文库的错觉？才没有那种事呢！





	【草莓橘 茸米】好感度120%的纳兰迦为了福葛的话什么都…做不成！？その１

“福葛……”

福葛的亲吻，由小心翼翼的试探，转变为唇舌纠缠的邀请，纳兰迦舒服得眯起了眼睛，他从没有经历过这样舒服的事情，仿佛是坠入了温暖潮湿的黑暗中。留存在纳兰迦模糊的感官里的，是福葛充满支配欲望却又掺杂着撒娇意味的湿润眼眸，以及他颤动的纤长睫毛，上扬的嘴角，指甲修剪齐整的柔软手指……福葛的嘴唇，手指，声音，让纳兰迦越发觉得自己不再是原本的自己，心跳的声响好大好吵，喉咙深处，甚至整个身体，都咿咿呀呀地发出些甜腻羞耻的呻吟，似乎就要在福葛的亲吻下融化了。

“把腿张开，纳兰迦。”福葛的声音自他两腿间传来，纳兰迦循着声音望去，看到他汗湿的脸正凑向自己某处非常亢奋的器官，瞬间大脑爆炸地推开福葛的脸后将头塞进了枕头里。纳兰迦对福葛的脸太过熟悉了，而那张斯文漂亮的脸，即使放在此番下流情事的场合，也是好看得令人发指。纳兰迦曾妄想过，自己再长大些也能拥有性感的成熟，他通常都会选择性遗忘福葛比他还小的事实。

“你是在害羞吗，”看着枕头底下露出的半只烧红的耳朵，福葛认为纳兰迦的抗拒实在惹人怜爱，他轻轻怕了拍枕头，“就和你平时自己做一样，我帮你做，并不是那么困难的事情，你可以做到的，纳兰迦。”

“走开，福葛。”听福葛的语气，简单轻松得就像是平日里打发纳兰迦做两位数以内的四则运算似的，相当有吸引力，如果不是那根抵在他脂肪层稀薄的大腿上的东西过分狰狞，纳兰迦几乎就要感动地点头答应了，“放过我吧，福葛，我还不想死……”

“喂！你在胡说什么，”积攒了半天的耐性，全被那只企图装死的枕头清零了，福葛一手掀开枕头捉住纳兰迦的双腕，一手拽起他细骨伶仃的脚踝分开他的腿，“你给我再说一遍！？”只是做爱而已，为什么会死？

“说就说！”干脆将头撞上了福葛的额头，趁着福葛晕头转向的时候，纳兰迦顺势按倒了他，气势汹汹地作出宣言，“福葛，再怎么样我也是年上，要干也该是我干你，听到了吗？福葛弟弟。”

“嚯？”脑袋又气又疼的福葛被纳兰迦的发言彻底逗乐了，唰唰地摘掉领带扯掉皮带躺平，“那我倒是要看看你想怎么干我。”

“你，你不要脸！”虽然装腔作势地拧着嗓子破口大骂，但就算迟钝如纳兰迦，不用低头去确认也明确知道自己在方才的打闹中一度疲软的器官，面对福葛乖顺躺平任肏的模样起了反应，纳兰迦当然很想肏进福葛白白嫩嫩的屁股里，把福葛干到哭出来为止，可也仅限于想想，别说干到他哭出来为止，仅仅是揉捻他耸立的乳首，纳兰迦原本就为数不多的理智就跃到九霄云外去了，试着将手指从福葛总是飞扬跋扈的嘴角挿进他嘴里，温暖的触感顺着指尖攀升至大脑，纳兰迦像是夏日里被晒化了的冰淇淋，软绵绵地再说不出什么狠话。纳兰迦现在很想哭——对象是福葛，他好像就“不行”，即便不愿意承认，可比起干福葛，他更想被福葛干。

纳兰迦以为福葛会嘲笑他，但福葛没有，他只是捏起了纳兰迦的下巴，亲昵地亲吻他因自暴自弃而绷紧的嘴唇，低声询问他：“还想干我吗？”

“去你妈的，福葛，去你妈的。”无论福葛亲吻他多少次，纳兰迦始终会发出第一次时那种难耐又压抑的喘息，这点让福葛极为受用。

[嗡——嗡——嗡——]

福葛的手机震了起来。

“福葛，接电，唔……”眼看就要够到床头柜上嗡嗡作响的手机，下一秒，纳兰迦被重新按回了枕头里，同时，福葛挥手将手机连同几本落了灰的书本一齐扫到了地上。有纳兰迦躺在旁边的话，福葛根本不会有心思去阅读任何东西。大半个月过去了，该做的不该做的都没做到底，福葛除了感叹恋爱之路不易外，全靠自身努力，他才不关心是谁不识趣地来电，他只关心他可怜的下半身需要得到抚慰和照顾。

“把牙齿收起来，注意调整你的呼吸。”福葛不得不扣着纳兰迦的颌骨，以免某位天才少年惊慌过度地咬伤自己，在此之前，福葛没舍得让纳兰迦用嘴侍弄自己，或许是总认为时候未到，也或许是经历过离别后，以往的相处点滴回忆起来更叫人难以承受，福葛害怕失去害怕寂寞，也害怕说出口。

“我说了注意调整呼吸，纳兰迦！”

“咳，咳咳咳咳……”

不愧是纳兰迦，差点就将一场性事演变成谋杀。

“太深了，福葛，”可怜兮兮地扬起小脸，纳兰迦的嘴边还残留着泛着水光的津液，“之前在威尼斯的时候，被乔鲁诺挿到喉咙里也没这么难受！”

“哦，是吗。”面无表情地给纳兰迦抚着脊背顺气，福葛低头瞥见了自己疲软了的器官，只觉自己再这样下去就要没用了。

诶，不对，威尼斯？乔鲁诺？什么鬼！？

“你他妈再给我说一遍，乔鲁诺怎么你了！？”下半身爆炸已经顾不上了，福葛的头也要爆炸了。

“什么怎么我？就是拿东西挿到喉咙里呗，”纳兰迦皱着眉看向自己莫名生气的男友，虽然福葛经常莫名生气就是了，“虽然拿的是米斯达的。”

[嗡——嗡——嗡——]

福葛的手机又震了起来。

这回，福葛看了眼来电显示，接通了电话。

“你好，GIOGIO，我正想打电话给你。”

“有件事，你最好和我解释清楚。”

——TBC

**Author's Note:**

> 【小飞机说的到底是怎么回事呢，每周都看番的朋友们肯定比莓哥清楚！】


End file.
